


[美隊2]【盾冬】I will be your man

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聖誕賀文+點文</p><p>@面包工坊 想看吧唧哥哥给大盾做蛋糕但失败了，结果大盾在吧唧身上做起了蛋糕(就是这种X体盛题材的脑洞)。最好是现代背景的，制造材料可以各种挥霍，各种甜甜甜～</p><p>不好意思明明說好要當天更的，現在當作聖誕賀文一起發了~很甜的廚房PLAY，這篇的巴奇有點呆萌，史蒂夫有點孩子氣，所以OOC注意XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】I will be your man

跟巴奇一同漫步在十二月末的紐約街道上，史蒂夫有些感概的看著路上五光十色的各種聖誕擺飾跟廣告，七十年後的聖誕節與史蒂夫印象中的聖誕節似乎相去甚遠，在史蒂夫的感覺中聖誕節應該是要一家團聚，在靜肅歡祥的氣氛中共度，而不是像現在強調就是要大肆購買、揮霍金錢。

將目光從櫥窗裡五花八門的展示商品移到身旁的巴奇身上，五彩繽紛的霓虹燈映照著巴奇的臉，讓他看上去閃閃發光似的，史蒂夫自然而然的露出笑容，忍不住靠了過去將手塞進巴奇的外套口袋裡握住巴奇的手。

巴奇看了他一眼，沒說什麼，只是將手反握住史蒂夫的，然後繼續往前走，史蒂夫的笑容更深了，感受著手中的溫度，在腦海中回想。

自從他在12歲那年遇見巴奇之後，他每一年的聖誕節幾乎都跟巴奇一起度過，他們會互贈禮物、一同上教堂參與聖誕彌撒及報佳音、雖然史蒂夫身體一向很差，但偶爾狀況好時也會一起打雪仗，只不過通常最後都是巴奇一邊苦笑說：「別逞強啦老兄。」一邊背著發燒的史蒂夫回家。

史蒂夫的母親過世之後，巴奇每年都會邀請史蒂夫到他們家過聖誕節，但史蒂夫總覺得自己在那裏會打擾到巴恩斯家的團聚，每次都會拒絕，然後每次都會在十二點前看到巴奇出現在自家門口帶著禮物微笑著祝自己聖誕快樂。

後來巴奇從軍，史蒂夫也跟著巴奇的腳步加入軍隊並接受實驗成為了美國隊長。他跟巴奇最後一次的共度的聖誕節是在軍中，跟大夥一起。

他還記得那一次他們避開了眾人的目光在槲寄生下有了一個帶著嬉鬧與試探性的初吻。即使他們都知道他們對彼此抱有友情以上的情愫，但他們一直都沒有戳破那道薄薄的牆紙，直到史蒂夫沒能抓住巴奇的手，眼睜睜看著他從自己眼前墜落才後悔莫及。

接著，彷彿很漫長卻又像是一眨眼間的七十年後，他終於能夠再次握住巴奇的手。

想到這裡，史蒂夫無意識的加強了握著巴奇的手的力道，引起巴奇的側目，史蒂夫趕緊放鬆力道，對巴奇笑了笑。他不確定巴奇記不記得那些事，史蒂夫只跟巴奇說過他們是最好的朋友，但他對這個最好的朋友抱持著的情感卻一直未曾說出口。

雖然大概所有人都看出來了，包括他們自己，卻不知怎地兩人都不說出口，只是維持著親密又曖昧的關係。

巴奇凝視著史蒂夫的笑容，突然開口問道：「……你想要什麼禮物？」

「禮物？」史蒂夫反射性的回問後才想到巴奇應該是在問聖誕禮物。

這是他們重逢後的第一個聖誕節，對史蒂夫來說巴奇平安無事健健康康的待在自己身邊就是老天爺送給他最大的禮物，隔了七十年還能失而復得，史蒂夫不敢再奢求什麼。

於是他輕輕的搖了搖頭，對巴奇微笑：「我只想要你」像現在這樣待在我身邊就好。

但史蒂夫後面的話沒說完就被手機的鈴聲給打斷，他有些可惜的抽回放在巴奇外套口袋裡的手，對巴奇比了個不好意思暫停一下的手勢，從自己的外套口袋裡拿出手機，聽到鈴聲放的音樂他看也不看就將手機放到耳邊。

「你好，東尼，請問有什麼事嗎？」

東尼大聲的從手機那頭說道：「唷，史蒂夫！今晚是平安夜，帶著巴奇一起過來我這吧，有你們前所未見的聖誕派對等著你們！」東尼說話的時候背景音也傳來不少人交談的聲音還有音樂，聽得出現場相當熱鬧。

「非常感謝你的好意，但是我們……」史蒂夫本想委婉的拒絕，好不容易找回巴奇的第一個聖誕節，他想要跟巴奇兩人單獨度過，但東尼馬上打斷了史蒂夫，大氣不喘一下的一口氣說道：「千萬別客氣，你去年拒絕的理由是想獨自一人緬懷舊友，這次你舊友回來了總沒有藉口了吧，難得的佳節就該跟朋友們一起熱鬧一下，別擔心，沒有其他閒雜人等都是你跟巴奇也認識的熟面孔，所以帶著你的舊友一塊來吧！」

東尼的一氣呵成的長台詞讓史蒂夫不禁佩服得乍舌，盛情難卻之下，本來想跟巴奇單獨過聖誕節的史蒂夫在內心悄悄的嘆了口氣。

「……請等一下。」轉念一想，的確，跟復聯眾們在一起或許巴奇也會比較開心，畢竟他以前可都是那種場合的注目焦點。想到這裡，史蒂夫看向巴奇後開口問道：「巴奇，東尼邀請我們參加他舉辦的聖誕晚會，你想去嗎？」

然而巴奇卻只是瞪著一雙灰藍色的眼睛看著他，沒有回話。

「……巴奇？」巴奇的反應讓史蒂夫有些訝異，他想了一下，補充道：「如果你不想去，就跟我說，不用勉強自己。」

他不會想著過去的巴奇該是怎樣會是怎樣，現在的巴奇就該是怎樣會是怎樣，巴奇現在還沒完全回復記憶，他只希望巴奇能做自己想做的。

史蒂夫並沒發現到巴奇的異樣來自於剛才自己所說的話，由於話沒說完整，巴奇接受到的訊息變成是『我只想要你』，而這五個字在巴奇心中投下了相當大的震撼彈。

在史蒂夫講手機的時候，巴奇非常、非常的煩惱跟驚喜。在他沒那麼完整的記憶中，他過去與史蒂夫的關係相當曖昧，他還記得自己非常喜歡史蒂夫，帶著性欲的那種。或許史蒂夫也是如此？

感受到史蒂夫疑惑的眼神，巴奇才連忙開口說道：「啊……如果你想去，我就跟你去……」說到一半，突然想起一件事，「但我必須先把水果蛋糕完成。」說完後看到史蒂夫突地眼睛一亮滿臉驚喜的表情，巴奇愣了一下才「啊」的一聲。他一時之間忘了這是要送給史蒂夫的驚喜，他一直偷偷的在準備，沒想到現在卻不小心被自己爆了出來。

說到水果蛋糕，聖誕節就是要吃水果蛋糕這個概念似乎在現代這個社會已經越來越稀薄了。史蒂夫還記得他們小的時候每到聖誕節最期待的除了烤雞以外就是水果蛋糕了。水果蛋糕很耗時費力，初秋就開始用白蘭地醃漬水果乾，聖誕節前幾天就要開始準備蛋糕的製作工程，所以史蒂夫小的時候只有在聖誕節這種非常特別的節日才吃得到。

所以聽到巴奇那麼說，史蒂夫不免有些興奮的說道：「所以你今天一直不讓我到廚房是在準備水果蛋糕？」

巴奇抿著嘴唇，避開史蒂夫閃著光彩的眼神，心不甘情不願的點了點頭，有些懊惱自己的粗心大意。

他從一個禮拜前就開始準備了，雖然沒法像以往那樣正式，比如說醃漬水果乾就只能買現成的，因為每兩天就得翻一下，以他不規律的時間、甚至長期的任務，水果乾早就壞了，因為他試過，後來就變成水果乾酒醋了。

所以巴奇只能懷著戰備需求一切從簡的心態，在今天早上開始就窩在廚房從攪拌麵糰，一心在腦海裡勾勒著當史蒂夫看到水果蛋糕時的驚喜表情。

好吧，也算是看到了，雖然蛋糕還沒完成。巴奇將眼神再次移回滿面笑容的史蒂夫臉上，在內心安慰自己。

「哈囉？史蒂夫？隊長？羅傑斯？老頭！回個話好嗎？」就在兩人互相凝望的時候，一直被握在手上閒置的手機裡突然傳來東尼不斷喊叫的聲音。

「喔、啊！抱歉東尼！」回過神來，史蒂夫才再度將手機舉到耳邊，抱歉的說道：「我會跟巴奇一同過去打擾的，只不過可能要耽擱一段時間，巴奇會烤水果蛋糕帶過去。」

「水果蛋糕？巴奇他？親手烤的？」東尼意外的大叫，「那我可要見識見識！慢慢來沒關係，我們就在這裡恭候大駕！」

做了適當的回應，收起手機後，史蒂夫轉頭笑著看向巴奇，臉上表情突然僵住。

「……巴奇？」看著突然一臉不開心的巴奇，史蒂夫忍不住驚訝的喊了一聲。

巴奇本來想說那是我要做給你吃的，但是仔細想想他這樣說好像太小氣了，又顯得好像自己對史蒂夫有什麼特別的心思似的－－雖然他是有－－於是他只是轉個身，邊說著「走吧，回家把蛋糕完成。」邊往家裡的方向走去。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

巴奇皺起眉困擾的坐在地上盯著沾滿自己身上跟地上的白色奶油糖霜，抬起頭看著桌子裝飾到一半的水果蛋糕，為自己的粗心大意而氣憤。他居然會在準備轉身拿擠花器時因為踩到自己的拖鞋而滑倒。

他這個前神秘殺手、現神盾局特戰人員、復仇者的一員、美國隊長公認自認的副手居然會犯這種蠢事，他深深覺得應該是自己最近過得太幸福了而失去了某些警覺心。

總之他必須在史蒂夫趕來之前爬起來才行，但他剛才跌倒時腰椎，感覺上應該接近尾椎骨的位置撞到桌角，現在酸疼的暫時動彈不得，只能坐在地上等待恢復。

回到家之後巴奇就鑽進了廚房裡，努力的想要烤出個完美的聖誕水果蛋糕，既然要帶去給大家，那就要做到最好，才不讓史蒂夫丟臉。

由於巴奇不讓史蒂夫幫忙，只要他待在客廳乖乖的看電視就好，好幾次史蒂夫試著要進廚房幫忙都被凶狠的眼神趕出來，只好一邊看著電視上播出的新聞畫面，一邊不時將視移到廚房。

「巴奇？！」所以當看到聽到巨響就馬上跳起來慌張跑進廚房的史蒂夫時，巴奇的臉幾乎都要因羞恥而紅了起來，他剛剛還誇下海口說自己一個人來絕對沒問題，現在卻一付如此狼狽的樣子，於是他趕在史蒂夫問出「沒事吧」之前就先大叫：「我很好我沒事去看你的電視！」

但巴奇也只是叫叫而已，他知道史蒂夫不可能丟下自己。

果然史蒂夫根本無視巴奇說的話，衝到他身邊蹲了下來將手放到巴奇肩膀上，上下打量著巴奇的狀況焦急的問：「有哪裡受傷了嗎？站得起來嗎？」

「……剛才撞到尾椎，目前處於暫時性的麻痺，休息一下很快就會好。」巴奇隱匿所有感情做出機械式的判斷與回應，但史蒂夫簡直跟聽到巴奇斷了腿一樣的大驚失色，一把抱起巴奇，四處張望後將巴奇放到了他們最近的餐桌上，讓他仰躺著。

「我看看！」邊喊著史蒂夫抬起了巴奇的小腿，在上面捏了幾下，問道：「會痛嗎？」

「廢話。」巴奇冷眼看著因驚嚇過度而舉止有些失常的史蒂夫，「我又不是下半身癱瘓，只是剛好撞到了敏感的部位，等會就好了。」

看著史蒂夫依然憂心忡忡的模樣，巴奇嘆了口氣，補充道：「不用擔心，倒是先幫我把圍裙脫下，拿個毛巾或面紙來，我全身都是奶油，黏呼呼的。」

史蒂夫點了點頭，幫巴奇把沾滿了奶油糖霜的圍裙脫下後，看著巴奇那被奶油糖霜沾的一塊一塊乳白色的濃稠乳狀物，在史蒂夫自己還沒反應過來時他就近乎本能的衝動驅使，自然而然的低下頭舔去巴奇臉上的白色奶油。

感受到臉頰上濕熱軟滑的觸感，巴奇先是一愣，想問你這是什麼意思，但突然之間史蒂夫剛才說過的『我只想要你』的聲音又再次在他的腦海裡響起，巴奇臉上浮現恍然大悟的神色，放鬆了自己的身體，任由史蒂夫抓著自己的雙臂舔拭著自己臉上、髮上的奶油糖霜。

他覺得有種奇異的麻癢感隨著史蒂夫舔過而在自己內心升起，如果史蒂夫現在想要他，巴奇知道自己一定無法拒絕。

舔了一會後，史蒂夫差點要吻上巴奇的唇，但在與巴奇的視線相望的瞬間，史蒂夫卻忽然瞪大雙眼一臉驚恐的紅了臉，像是做了什麼錯事一樣的退了開來，驚慌的道歉：「對不起，巴奇！我、我一時鬼迷心竅……」

「……為什麼要道歉……你不是想要我？」巴奇搞不懂史蒂夫為何突然有那麼大的反應，臉上露出迷惘的表情。

「啊？」史蒂夫整個人都懵了，張大了嘴瞪著巴奇。

他是想要巴奇沒錯，但他應該從沒說出口過吧？史蒂夫急忙在腦袋裡快速的回想自己是什麼時候說過這樣的話。很快的他就想起了前不久在大街上他沒說完的那句話，滿臉通紅的對巴奇焦急解釋：「不是這樣的巴奇！我那時候的話並沒有說完，我想說的是我只想要你像現在這樣待在我身邊就好！」

望著史蒂夫焦急的表情，巴奇眨了眨眼，慢半拍的意會過來的瞬間，巴奇的臉就像是燒起來般的發燙。

天啊！原來史蒂夫指的是希望自己像現在這樣待在他身邊就好，而不是想『要』他。這簡直太丟臉了！如果有洞可以鑽，他一定將自己埋在裡面從此再也不出來。

看著巴奇那張紅的像要冒煙的臉，史蒂夫的驚慌反而冷靜了下來，取而代之的是逐漸從內心升起的期待感，他深呼吸後開口問道「……巴奇，所以你剛才沒有抵抗是……你願意把你給我？」

巴奇臉更紅了。

「……你、你當我沒說過！你不用在意是我誤會了！」滿臉通紅的低下頭去不敢看史蒂夫的眼神，，巴奇手忙腳亂的想要推開史蒂夫逃離現場，但是史蒂夫卻抓住了他的手，感動莫名的將他擁入懷中，聲音甚至有些微顫抖。

「你沒有誤會，是我一直沒有膽子說出口……其實我一直……從七十年前開始就想要你了，你的全部……巴奇，我愛你。」

「……史蒂夫？」巴奇還沒從剛才丟臉到想哭的感覺中恢復，沉默了很久後才小聲的，帶著遲疑的開口說道：「你這次話說完了？我沒誤會什麼吧？……你該不會是要說我愛你的水果蛋糕什麼的……？」

巴奇緊張兮兮的態度讓史蒂夫忍不住笑出聲來，在感受到懷中男人身子一震，馬上收起笑聲，在巴奇耳邊一字一句的認真告白：「你沒有誤會，巴奇。我剛剛說的是我愛你沒有錯，當然你的水果蛋糕我也愛。」

巴奇望著史蒂夫，像是要從中看出什麼破綻，然而卻被那雙認真無比的眼神看得心跳加速，有些不知所措的垂下眼，「……好吧……呃、所以我該回……我也愛你嗎？」

「為什麼是疑問句？」史蒂夫好氣又好笑的將下巴抵在巴奇的頭上磨蹭。

沉默了一會後，巴奇才小聲的開口：「……我愛你。」

巴奇小聲的告白讓史蒂夫滿心歡喜，出於某種已經隱藏了七十幾年的衝動，他輕輕的拉開與巴奇的距離，低頭吻上巴奇的唇。

「嗯……」

巴奇雙唇柔軟的觸感讓史蒂夫想起了七十年前他們在槲寄生下的那個初吻。

巴奇的唇是那麼甜美，那麼柔軟，彷彿還散發著水果與奶油的香氣……史蒂夫忍不住伸出舌頭舔了舔巴奇的嘴唇，巴奇顫抖了一下，緩緩的啟開唇瓣，讓史蒂夫能更順利的長驅直入。

史蒂夫將舌頭深入巴奇濕熱的口腔內，攪動著軟綿的內部並吞嚥著巴奇的唾液，就像在飲用上等水果酒般的陶醉在那溫熱的內部，出乎意料之外的飄然感讓巴奇腦子熱烘烘的，他理智上感到很不可思議，才一會工夫他就快要支持不住了，但他感情上知道這都是因為史蒂夫的技巧雖不熟練，還顯得有些笨拙卻相當的一心一意。

史蒂夫全神貫注在品嘗巴奇的味道，讓巴奇錯覺他才是那塊為了史蒂夫所準備的水果蛋糕，正等著被一口一口的享用。但巴奇完全不在意，或者，正確來說他很樂意，他有種感覺，自己等待這一天很久很久了。

「史蒂夫……」巴奇在史蒂夫好不容易放開他的嘴時，喘了幾口氣，出聲呼喚著眼前這個讓他心跳加速難以自制的金髮男人，語氣中的軟黏甜膩連他自己都嚇一跳，這真是他的聲音嗎？

史蒂夫雙手捧著巴奇的臉，低聲輕喚著「巴奇……」接著是一陣細碎的親吻，從鼻尖、唇瓣、下顎、鎖骨，在巴奇急促的喘息聲中，史蒂夫輕聲問道：「……我的聖誕禮物只想要你，你願意把你送給我嗎？」

「……願意……」史蒂夫望著自己的眼神讓巴奇沒來由的有些鼻酸，眼眶一陣濕熱，「只要你想要的我都願意給你……」

史蒂夫又將巴奇拉得更近，直至兩人中間只隔著薄薄的衣物，再度吻上巴奇的唇。

一邊吻著，史蒂夫伸手探入巴奇的上衣內，輕輕挑弄著他胸前小巧的突起，引起巴奇的悶哼，「別……別弄那裡……」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫雖然嘴上那麼說，手上的動作還是停了下來，轉移陣地至巴奇的雙腿之間。

「不為什麼……嗯嗯！」巴奇用手遮住了當史蒂夫握住自己陰莖時的呻吟。

在史蒂夫的大手套弄之下，很久沒有過性生活－－或者有七十年？的巴奇很快就顫抖著解放在史蒂夫的手掌中。

喘著氣，將目光移到史蒂夫的勃起上巴奇笑了笑，低聲說道：「該你了……」

「……我們應該找個什麼可以潤滑的」抬起巴奇的雙腳，史蒂夫用手指試探性的在巴奇下身緊窄的洞口四周撫摸了一會，又看下自己高高聳起非常有存在感的慾望，他就這樣進去巴奇勢必會受傷，於是他起身想要離開廚房去尋找適合的潤滑劑。

「不用！」但巴奇抓住史蒂夫的手，慌忙的東張西望，看到流理台上醃漬水果乾的玻璃罐裡紅色的汁液，指過去並對史蒂夫說道：「用那個就可以了！」

「可是……那只是……」

巴奇抓起史蒂夫的衣領不耐煩的說道：「我說可以就可以。」

史蒂夫無奈的點著頭，走過去拿起玻璃罐，倒了些在自己手中，「……真的沒問題？」

「我剛才撞到的麻痺感還在，疼不死的。」

史蒂夫遲疑的將手指伸近巴奇的下身，在穴口處輕輕按摩後，嘗試性的探入一根手指。

異物感讓巴奇皺起眉，不痛，但是很奇怪。

「疼嗎？」史蒂夫緊張的望著巴奇問道。

巴奇搖了搖頭，「不會……再試試其他根一起進來。」

看巴奇的反應，史蒂夫又試著加入兩根手指，三根手指在腸壁內蠢動的感覺讓巴奇不自覺得起雞皮疙瘩，雖然他忍了下來，什麼聲音都沒發出，但史蒂夫仍能從他緊抓著桌沿的左手跟抓著自己胸前衣物的右手上看出他在忍耐。

所以史蒂夫就算很想馬上推進，將自身埋入這個又緊又熱的狹小處，但他還是很有耐心的努力幫著巴奇潤滑擴張。

酸酸甜甜的水果酒香味隨著高熱的體溫及水聲，瀰漫在整間廚房內，巴奇幾乎要瘋掉了。

「好、好了……」巴奇忍受不了如此漫長的折磨，他寧可一次來個痛快，所以他搥著史蒂夫的手臂，喊道：「夠了……進來……」

「再一下下……」但史蒂夫還是怕傷到他，小心翼翼的在腸道內擴展著手指。

再等待了十幾分鐘後巴奇終於忍不住發出嗚咽，咬著下唇，「……你到底好了沒……」

被巴奇的帶著哭腔的聲音嚇到，史蒂夫趕忙抽出手指，抱著巴奇安慰道：「好好好，你不要哭……」

「誰他媽哭了……」巴奇抽了抽鼻子，下次他一定要自己來擴張不然給這傢伙搞太可怕了。

史蒂夫調整了一下位置，抬起巴奇的雙腳，扶著他那大的嚇人的玩意兒，在巴奇緊張的目光中慢慢的刺進了他的身體裡。

「唔啊……！」當史蒂夫的龜頭推開入口處並插進去時，強烈且陌生的撕裂與脹痛瞬間從下身竄上腦門，讓巴奇忍不住弓起身子仰頭發出一聲痛呼，但馬上就用左手背遮著自己的嘴，將餘下的呻吟全都擋在冰冷的金屬之下。

清楚的聽到了巴奇的痛呼，即使身處於情慾的熱潮之中，史蒂夫還是停下了動作。無論如何他都不會放任自己去做出任何傷害巴奇的事。

他停止了推進的動作，伸手撫摸著巴奇冒汗的鬢角，心疼的問道：「很痛嗎？如果你很不舒服我們就不……」

巴奇張開雙眼望向史蒂夫，搖了搖頭，低聲說道：「不……我沒事，只是有一點點……不適應……你不要停下。」

巴奇說了謊，他其實很痛，但他不希望史蒂夫因此停下來，他想要將自己毫不保留的完全送給對方，同時他也想得到史蒂夫的全部。

伸手到兩人結合的部位，巴奇像是在引導似的輕輕撫摸著史蒂夫一半在外的弩張著青筋的火熱柱身，低聲傾訴：「把你……把全部的你都給我……」

巴奇帶著些許哭腔，近似撒嬌的鼻音刺激著史蒂夫的性慾，他腦袋陷入一片空白，只能順從本能的往前一個挺腰，一口氣將剩下的自身全數埋入巴奇的身體裡。

被史蒂夫的碩大脹滿貫穿的感覺使得巴奇全身一震，硬是咬牙將尖叫吞到了肚子裡，眼淚不由自主的從緊閉雙眼中流出。

雖然很痛，但體內無處不被史蒂夫充滿的感覺帶給了巴奇難以形容的滿足感，不只是生理性還有奇妙的感情，他覺得直到這一刻他才是完整的存在於這個世界上。

看著從巴奇緊閉的雙眼中潰堤的淚水沾濕了微微打顫的睫毛，史蒂夫心都揪了起來，他俯身吻去巴奇眼角的淚水，不斷低聲說著抱歉。

「……你不用道歉，」巴奇張開著濕濕的眼睛，對著一臉愧疚的史蒂夫微笑著，「真的，我不痛……我很好……我只是……太開心了……」

說著巴奇捧起史蒂夫的臉，在他的嘴唇上輕輕一吻，淚水流過他帶著笑意的嘴角，「你可以做任何你想做的……我只要你看著我……吻我……說我是你的，你也是我的……」

「……巴奇……」史蒂夫只覺得感動得整顆心都在顫動，壓抑著想哭的衝動與激動的情緒不停的吻著巴奇，在吻與吻中間低訴著：「你是我的……我也是你的……我愛你……」

邊說，史蒂夫緩緩的開始了下身的動作，淺淺的抽出後又深深的插入，巴奇抓著史蒂夫的手臂，在史蒂夫親吻的間歇中，發出難以抑止的呻吟。

「啊……哈啊……嗯……史蒂……啊……」

膝窩被史蒂夫的手掌用力的緊抓著，巴奇的雙腿隨著史蒂夫下身進出的律動不由自主的上下擺動著，肢體也不停的激烈搖晃，連帶著桌子也發出了劇烈的聲響。

粗熱的硬物在柔軟的內壁上不斷的摩擦，帶給巴奇又熱又疼、以及越來越清晰的、從未有過的舒服感受，巴奇緊閉著雙眼顫抖著雙唇伸出舌頭大口喘著氣，又被史蒂夫給推回，幾乎快要窒息時才又放開他。

史蒂夫頂入時總會擦過某一處地方，讓巴奇渾身顫慄，酥麻感從尾椎直竄入大腦，幾乎無法思考，只能緊緊擁抱著眼前這個的男人，在對方帶給自己的強烈的快感所造成的混亂中試圖捕捉著什麼，又像是逃離著什麼似的細碎的呻吟著。

「啊、啊……啊啊！！」

在史蒂夫將自己的雙腿分開至極限，用他從未體會過的力道與速度猛烈的撞擊著他內部脆弱的部位時，巴奇再也忍不住，發出近乎哭喊的尖叫。

查覺到巴奇的狀況，史蒂夫伸手用手掌撫慰著巴奇顫抖的陰莖，並加快了衝刺的速度。前後同時強烈刺激之下巴奇咬住下唇發出了微弱的呻吟，射到了史蒂夫的手中，而史蒂夫也跟著用力的頂了幾次後將高熱的濃稠液體射進了巴奇的身體裡。

原本充滿著各種撞擊聲的廚房內只剩下兩人粗重的喘息聲。

「……聖誕快樂，巴奇，你是我收過最珍貴美好的禮物……」雖然還喘著氣，史蒂夫還是抬起上身伸手撥開巴奇汗濕的前髮低聲道出祝福，望著對方的眼神中盡是滿滿的愛意。

胸口依然劇烈起伏，但聽到史蒂夫的聖誕祝賀，巴奇臉上自然的就浮現出笑容，張開濕漉漉的眼睛，低喘著回道：「我也是，史蒂夫……聖誕快樂……」

兩人微笑著互相交換了一個親密的吻，直到兩人都平復氣息之後史蒂夫才依依不捨的起身將自己從巴奇體內緩緩的抽離。

看著白濁的液體從剛才還吞嚥著自身慾望的紅腫小洞中流出，史蒂夫感到內心裡有種興奮跟愧疚感同時升起，他連忙在心底甩去想再度撞進去把他剛才射進去的東西堵在巴奇體內的衝動，對著巴奇說：「你在這裡等一下。」

巴奇點了點頭躺在桌子上，大開著雙腿慵懶的看著史蒂夫快步走到浴室裡，再走出來時他的褲子已經穿好了，手上還多了一條毛巾。

史蒂夫走近巴奇身邊，「我先幫你稍微清理一下，然後你在這裡等我把地上的糖霜擦乾淨，我們再去浴室洗個澡。」

「……你想在浴室也來一次嗎？」巴奇看著史蒂夫，歪起嘴角。

「如果你願意，我當然沒問題。」史蒂夫邊笑邊卡進了巴奇的雙腿之間。

就在史蒂夫分開巴奇的大腿，想要幫他處理體內殘留的東西時，突然響起了門鈴聲。

「啊。」跟巴奇四目相交，史蒂夫這才想起來他們答應過東尼會去今晚的聖誕晚會，印象中依稀彷彿有聽到手機鈴聲，但他們太專注於彼此而忽略掉了。

「……你去應門，我自己會處理。」巴奇說著，從史蒂夫手中取過毛巾。相對於說他衣衫不整都算是客氣了的巴奇而言，史蒂夫身上的衣物幾乎算是完整的了，除了被汗沾濕跟差點被抓破的皺褶以外。

史蒂夫有些為難的看著巴奇，但門鈴又再度響起，史蒂夫只好點了點頭，叮囑道：「你在這裡等我。」

看著巴奇點頭後，史蒂夫才走到門口打開門。

「嗨，隊長，聖誕快樂！你還記得東尼家舉辦的聖誕晚會吧？我不是為了手機一直沒人接來抱怨的啊～我只是剛好出來幫忙買些東西回去經過，來問問看巴奇蛋糕烤好沒，」一開門就一口氣說得沒完的來者是克林特巴頓，他看向史蒂夫，看到他穿著很正常的模樣後鬆了一口氣，笑道：「巴奇還在烤蛋糕嗎？」

「嗯，」史蒂夫應了一聲，語帶歉意的回道：「抱歉，我們剛才在……忙。所以耽擱了一段時間，蛋糕還沒烤好……而且可能今晚沒辦法前去了……」

「為什麼？有什麼很緊急的事？需要幫忙嗎？」

「呃……」史蒂夫面露難色的抓了抓頭，張開嘴想著該說什麼正當的理由時。

廚房門口突然傳來碰的一聲很大聲響，史蒂夫趕緊回過頭去，克林特也好奇的伸長了脖子，越過史蒂夫的肩膀剛好目擊巴奇正面朝下倒在地上的一幕。

「巴奇！」史蒂夫緊張的跑了過去，扶起本想偷偷觀察狀況卻在下桌時一時腿軟又不小心踩到地上打翻後一直沒清理的奶油糖霜而再次滑倒的巴奇。

「你沒事吧？」

面對緊張兮兮的史蒂夫，巴奇只是點了點頭，因為覺得實在太丟臉了而呈現逃避現實的放空狀態，任由史蒂夫將自己扶起坐在地板上。

坐在地上的巴奇只套了一件上衣，勉強遮住若隱若現的股間，裸露出雙腿上遮也遮不住的痕跡。克林特迅速遮住眼睛，但還是透過指縫看到有紅色的液體從巴奇的大腿內側流出，克林特不禁臉色大變。

那怎麼看都像是從那個部位流出來的，滑倒不可能傷到那裡吧！？唯一的可能性只有……一想到這裡克林特忍不住開口支支吾吾的說：「隊、隊長，雖然這不關我的事，我也知道第一次不順是難免，但是受傷還是不太好吧？巴奇都流血了！」

然後轉身，舉起手胡亂的揮舞了兩下，喊道：「我會跟他們說你們在忙！聖、聖誕快樂！」

疑惑的看著克林特匆匆忙忙離去，等到史蒂夫走過去關上門又走回來後，巴奇才一臉不可思議的問史蒂夫：「他怎麼了？」

「他肯定是誤會了什麼……」史蒂夫嘆了口氣，將眼神移到巴奇雙腿間。

順著史蒂夫的眼神往下看，看到自己屁股下面的紅色液體，巴奇伸手沾了些，舔了舔後說道：「……好甜。」雖然巴奇剛才把史蒂夫射在裡面的東西清了些出來，但看樣子裡面還有，由於混著酒漬水果乾裡的液體，所以看上去紅色的而且嚐起來就像是酸酸甜甜的水果酒，只是混了一些其他的滋味。

「……不介意讓我也嚐嚐？」史蒂夫吞了吞口水，喉頭跟著上下滾動。

「當然不，」瞇起雙眼，巴奇把手伸到史蒂夫的嘴邊，望著史蒂夫握住自己沾濕了紅色液體的手，一點一點的舔拭，輕輕的笑了起來：「還有很多，慢慢來。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

時間回溯到一小時前。

「他們怎麼還沒來？」克林特第Ｎ次握著酒杯對著摟著布魯斯的肩絮絮叨叨談著他聽不懂－－應該說現場只有布魯斯跟東尼兩人聽得懂的話題－－的東尼問道。

「我已經連絡過好幾次，還有布魯斯，還有你、考森。」東尼瞄了克林特一眼，「大家都連絡過了，他們都沒接，也許他們正忙著享受屬於他們兩人的節日。」

「……還沒……真相還不知道，我還沒輸！也許他們只是蛋糕作不順利才耽誤了時間！」

布魯斯看著克林特跟東尼爭辯，扶了一下眼睛，「如果真是那樣，以史蒂夫的個性他不可能不接手機，也會主動連繫，肯定發生了什麼事讓他無法接手機。」

「也許只是在忙些什麼不想接而已。」挑起單邊眉毛，東尼比了個不太雅觀的手勢引起布魯斯的皺眉。

克林特剛才跟東尼打賭隊長跟巴奇到底會不會在聖誕節時互表心跡，克林特賭不會，東尼賭會。所以原本東尼有在聖誕晚會上準備了各種讓他們兩人能順利告白的手段。不過現在也許用不著了。

「擔心的話何不去他們家看看？」

「好主意！」

於是時間回到了一個小時後的現在。

克林特鐵青著臉搖搖晃晃的走回會場，無言的從口袋裡掏出一張一元紙鈔放到東尼手中，沉重的開口：「隊長他們今天不會來了……」

「發生什麼事了？」

「那還用問嗎？山姆，我贏了，代表這傢伙鐵定是看到了什麼會長針眼的畫面！」

「所以他們誰上誰下？」

「隊長真的脫離處男了？」

「我猜巴恩斯在上面，嘿，我是說他的武力值那麼高，誰壓得了他。」

「不知道喔？巴奇有些地方蠻呆……嗯，我是說可愛的，而且隊長的力氣那麼大！」

「重點是到底有沒有！」

面對眾人一個接著一個的疑問，克林特咳了一聲，振作起精神對著圍過來的人群比了個手勢，說道：「一個情報一張紙鈔。」。

「這你都要賺？！」

「搞情報是我的專業，先生女士們。」克林特嚴肅的說完，突然對著娜塔莎笑道：「當然娜塔什麼都不用給我回去都跟妳說。」

「喂，你偏心的也太嚴重！」

「好吧，一張紙鈔給你，快說所以他們……」

「等等！這不是盧布嗎？這一點也不值錢好嗎！」

你一言我一語的熱烈討論著，史塔克家的聖誕晚會就在美國隊長跟冬日士兵的八卦中開啓了新一波的高潮，在談論過程中大家紛紛給史蒂夫寄出了包含著恭喜脫離處男、還有對巴奇溫柔點啊的聖誕祝福簡訊。

 

兩天後，在自家床上經歷了整整一天的運動跟整整一天的休息之後巴奇與史蒂夫一起到神盾局，參與名為一年的任務總結，實為大夥討論跨年活動何處去的會議。

「……為什麼大家看我們的眼神都好奇怪？」巴奇終於忍不住在連尼克都用帶著憐惜的眼神看著自己－－主要是下半身的部分－－時對坐在身旁的史蒂夫小聲的提出疑問。

史蒂夫看著巴奇露出無奈的苦笑，在檯面下握住了巴奇的手，小聲的回道：「不用在意，他們只是關心我們。」

回握住史蒂夫的手，與史蒂夫熱切的眼神相對，巴奇有些紅了臉。沉默的點了點頭，無意識的綻放出笑容。

 

在這一對散發出幸福閃光的情侶旁的是拼命用手機在彼此哀嚎的閃光彈受害者們。

（東尼：夠了！我要瞎了！）

（克林特：誰來阻止他們！）

（山姆：沒辦法，他們正處在時隔七十幾年的熱戀期啊！）

（東尼：你們當然沒問題！我就坐在他們旁邊啊啊啊！）

（克林特：誰叫你老是搶著坐正中間）

（東尼：對！一切都是我自找的！）

（山姆：忍耐一下吧，難得的佳節嘛）

「……都沒有一個男人在專心開會嗎？」望著眼前身處於兩人世界的美國隊長跟冬兵、或是忙著敲手機的鋼鐵人、鷹眼跟獵鷹、用手機偷拍史蒂夫跟巴奇的前代理局長考森，認真的用筆電在計算什麼資料的班納博士。

與黑寡婦跟希爾兩位女性的『你得做些什麼，局長』的視線相對，身為局長的尼克揉了揉疼痛的太陽穴，深深的嘆了一口氣。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然來不及趕在十二點前XD  
> 還是祝大家聖誕快樂～！


End file.
